


The Draft

by ecaracap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Community: 1-million-words, Detectives, F/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lydia is a genius, quirky detective and Stiles is her well-meaned sidekick. Lydia finds a draft in the apartment and is determined to find it no matter what.</p>
<p>Sherlock AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Draft

Stiles returns to their apartment at 221B Baker Street to find Lydia standing on the table in heels, staring at the wall. “I’m home?” Stiles says, looking at her with a concerned face as he puts the bag of groceries he got on the kitchen counter.

“Shh!” Lydia shushes him firmly, “Shut up.”

“Okay…” he says, returning to the living room, sitting down heavily in the arm chair. He watches her for another few seconds as she stands there with her hands on her hips, staring resolutely at the wall, “What are you doing?”

“There’s a draft,” she says, as if standing on the table is a perfectly reasonable thing to be doing, “I need to figure out where it’s coming from.”

“So you’re standing on the table?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lydia huffs, turning on her heel, making Stiles’ heart leap at the distinct squeak of her heel on the table, “If you were quiet, you idiot, I would be able to hear the air rushing in.”

Stiles sighs, but he nods, “Sure…” He concedes to her way of thinking, like he always does as she resolutely turns back to look at the wall with a click of her shoe.


End file.
